possessed
by risan-chan
Summary: set 2 years after the whole Aizen vs. Soul Society incident. what would happen if a conspiracy occured in hell and how would it affect soul society?
1. Chapter 1

.chapter 1 – return.

_the water was cold_

_trickle_

_trickle_

_eyes that burn may never see the truth_

_blinded eyes may never see the light_

_would the nightmare ever stop?_

* * *

Light pierced the Tokyo sky as a single black butterfly twirled through the air rising above the tall buildings. With the sunrise in the background, the silhouette of the Hell Butterfly seemed like a speck of dust to the figure on one of the skyscrapers' roof. Below the city quietly sprang to life as a new day began. 

Today would be the last time. Sighing, the figure stretched its arms. Tonight the gate would open once again.

It had been 7 years since the Shinigami had been assigned to East Tokyo. 7 years of waiting for today.

Suddenly the shinigami jumped up onto the building's thin ledge as a smirk spread across the face hidden behind dark hair. As the figure's head titled from side to side popping weary joints, the small butterfly fluttered down to greet the Shinigami. The smirk faded as it was replaced by a serious line while the figure contemplated the silent words of the butterfly. Breaking out into a wicked smirk, the Shinigami slowly fell forward, plunging down the side of the building towards impending doom.

Then, before hitting the payment, suddenly disappeared.

200 feet away.

Only to appear again on the hood of a car. Then disappear.

400 feet away.

Only to appear again on the top of the traffic light. The disappear.

800 feet away.

Only to appear again on the curve of a light post. Then disappear.

1200 feet away.

Only to appear again on the top of a bike rack. Then disappear.

3 feet away.

A tiny pressure from the right forced the Shinigami to stop on a nearby branch. Leaning forward, the crouching Shinigami sniffed the air.

Hopping off the branch, the Shinigami stood up straight and assessed the situation. It was nearby, a small hollow with barely any reitsu. Though it posed no threat yet, it would still have to go.

Without any warning, the Shinigami turned on one heal and sped of towards the minor disturbance.

It was a park. Small, quiet, and quaint. A hideous green and red monster was crawling towards a lone tree, its tongue swirling outside its mask trying to find something. Though there was no reitsu, something kept tingling in the corner of the Shinigami's mind begging for remembrance.

Hearing a small gasp, the Shinigami noticed a small human boy trying to back away from the tree. A silent cry escaped the boy as the hollow edged closed towards him. Frantically scanning the area, the boy spotted the Shinigami, and a look of happiness spread across his face as peace flooded him.

"Haha."

One word. Simple. Spoken. But why?

Confusion would have to wait. The hollow was too close to the human child for comfort.

A thin hand covered with the folds of a kimono stretched outward, as thin lips spoke a single word.

"Tenshi."

White wisps of reitsu formed from the palm of the hand, spreading out to form the shape of a wooden shinai.

The hollow, sensing the spiritual energy from the Shinigami, turned and began to inch towards the Soul Reaper. He would kill the child after the Shinigami.

Again the smirk spread across the hidden face. Once again, the Shinigami's formed disappeared, only to appear just behind the creature. Twirling the blunt weapon around so the "blade" faced behind, the Shingami fell backwards, piercing the soul of the hollow.

Drawing out the "blade", the Shinigami landed softly on the ground, as the scream of the hollow faded as blue tendrils of the fading soul made it way up. A Hell Butterfly made joined it, leading it towards Soul Society.

"You can come out now."

The voice was soft and coaxing as the Hell Butterfly from earlier weaved its way out of its hiding spot in the Shinigami's hair.

Hmph.

Surprise flooded the stark face as a small pair of arms entwined its owner's legs.

"Arigato!"

The boy's innocent face looked up with joy as the Shinigami turned, causing the boy to release his grip, and knelt in front of the child. Placing a tiny warm hand against his forehead, the Shinigami stared into the chocolate eyes in front.

As eyes locked, scenes flashed before the Shinigami's eyes.

* * *

The darkened face of a man peered downwards. A crooked smile of innocence breaking out as he slowly leaned to whisper, "Baka." 

"Jin, wait!" The black haired man in front seemed just out of reach waiting, teasing eyes enticing.

Strong arms gave a feeling of security as bodies pressed together for warmth and comfort. "Jin, I love you." The whispered words under the starry sky floated on the still air. "Never leave me. Be my bound one."

* * *

The Shinigami fell backwards, back hitting the ground. 

"What was that?"

The whispered words barely leave their owner's lips as a bright light engulfs the two figures.

* * *

NOTES: 

– Tokyo is the capital of the country of Japan.

– Hell Butterflies are creatures that resemble a black swallowtail butterfly. Their main job is to guide souls through the gate that links the Soul Society to the real world. With the use of a Hell Butterfly, shinigamis can pass through the Senkaimon (a gate linking Seireitei to the human world) safely. Pluses (ghosts) are guided to Soul Society by them after soul burial. Without a Hell Butterfly, a person is forced to pass through the dangai, a dangerous place for souls. Hell Butterflies are also used as messangers.

– A shinigami is a death god known as Soul Reapers. A shinigami's duties include sending Pluses (ghosts) to Soul Society through soul burial, cleansing hollows, and governing the flow of spirits between the human world and Soul Society.

– The disappearing and appearing is shunpo being preformed. Shunpo (Flash steps) is a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. It is a part of the four combats, listed under agility or foot combat.

– Reitsu is spiritual energy.

– Hollows (evil ghosts) are former Pluses (ghosts) that due to their emotions and stay in the living world, have become creatures with supernatural powers that seek to devour other Pluses. They are distinguished from Pluses by their monster looking bodies and a white mask covering their whole face.

– "Haha" is the Japanese word for mother.

– Shinigamis wear a black kimono (like a robe) and black hakama (skirt-like pants).

– A shinai is a pratice weapon used in kendo as a sword.

– "Baka" is the Japanese word for idiot or stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

.chapter 2 – between the gates of life and death: memories of death.

She had always known this feeling.

Walking between life and death.

One step here, the next there. A door separating two worlds joined in a flash.

It had to be the white light, she told herself, as memories danced in front.

* * *

It had been a hot day, very unusual even for the outskirts of Soul Society. Her twin brother had said something like it being a glimpse of Hell. That was before he had started coughing. Zen, their older brother, at that point told her to take her brother outside to get some air.

The outside air, unfortunately, was dry and seemed to stifle the soul. The head didn't help either and only made her wish to be inside where the sun wouldn't burn her. As she helped her sick sibling over to lean against a nearby dead tree, she noted that even the birds appeared to have disappeared.

"Arigato." The raspy voice of her brother whispered out his thanks bringing her thoughts back to him. Smiling softly, she reached for the water skin tied to her waist and undid its top. Gently, she helped him drink some of the lukewarm liquid that would soothe the itchiness in his torn throat.

"Baka," she whispered. She loved her brother. And even though she was only a few minutes older than him, she had vowed long ago to protect him. Smoothing back his damp hair, she gently urged him to drink what he needed. Taking the skin back from him after he had finished, she redid the ties that closed it and placed the water vessel beside her.

Leaning against the tree, their bodies unknowingly pressed against each other, exhausted from the heat wave. Sweat cumulated, but went unnoticed as the two focused more on breathing the harsh air.

The 80th District in the South Alley of Flowing Spirits of Rukongai was surprisingly quiet. Usually by this time of day, at least three people from the village would have come by begging Zen to come help stop the fights breaking out. But today, all seemed quiet and still.

Shifting slightly, she winced as the texture of the hot bark scratched her skin marking her with invisible wounds. She prayed that night would fall soon so that the heat would drop. Looking up into the cloudless sky, she prayed that rain would fall and end the long drought. Resting on her brother's fragile shoulder, she wondered how long it would be until a breeze would pass by them. It seemed that even thinking was tiring. Closing her eyes, she felt the silent tremble of sleep take over the child beside her and unwillingly smiled. At least now he wouldn't be in constant pain.

Moments passed by, and she was slowly lulled into sleep. A shadow drifted over her. The sudden coolness it offered startled her awake.

"Ara, ara."

A sweet voice filled with boisterous joy and the teasing laughter belonging to her sister brought a smile to her young face.

"Nee-chan!" she gleefully yelled. Jumping up to claim a hug from her older sibling she failed to notice her surroundings, her only thought being her sister's warm arms.

A slight groan from behind her caused her to remember Mikoto, and she pushed her way out from her sister's embrace to flutter back to her brother's side. Luckily, he was still sleeping, but now lay crookedly against the tree's base. Wincing at the sight of his skin being bitten by the rough bark, she gently pulled him away from the tree and lay his head in her lap. The expression of slight discomfort on his face disappeared as it changed into one of sweet content as she gently stroked his hair soothingly.

"Told ya so," the strong deep voice of her older brother causing her to glance up in curiosity. Giving the older girl a gentle punch on the back, he squatted before his youngest sister.

"Told ya, Mina-chan. She prefers that kid over either of us any given day."

The slight blush that crept slowly onto the darkly tanned cheeks of the girl was seen by the older girl.

"Ara," Mina said leaning towards her younger siblings. "Don't mind this ragged fellow here. Treasure these moments. One day, the man you hold may not be your brother, you know."

The tinged blush darkened as the girl squirmed slightly, embarrassed of the way the conversation was taking. Unfortunately, her changing position caused her twin to wake up coughing.

Zen immediately took the younger boy into his arms and began to rock him. The burning lungs of the child seemed to cool down as he drifted once more into a dreamless sleep. Rising up slowly, Zen gave a weak smile at his youngest sister, then turned and headed back to the house with the younger child nestled against his chest.

A slight sob from the younger girl, brought Mina's attention back to her sister.

"Oh, my. Aye, Risa, don't cry. It wasn't your fault."

Sitting and taking the girl into her arms, Mina began to comfort her, whispering soft words reassuring her sister while she slowly hugged her. After a while, the silent sobs stopped, and Risa looked up at her older sister and gave a weak smile. The older girl smiled back.

"Want to help me buy Mikoto's medicine?" Mina's question caused the girl to break out into a happy smile, ever ready to help her sibling feel better. As the two of them stood up, Mina grasped the thin hand of the smaller girl in her own.

"Hang on tight," she whispered.

The two of them disappeared.

* * *

Her earliest memory was of her twin, Mikoto. That day they had been playing Onigokko with their friend Jurou who was chosen to be the Oni. 

It had been raining for the past three days and the adults had told them not to play outside lest they fall. The three children did not mind due to that fact that the ryokan they were at had a seemingly endless maze of hallways and passages to explore, many of which even the okami

Unfortunately on this particular day, their wanderings had taken them deep into the maze. A turn here, a turn there, and the three children found themselves in midst of a deserted hallway. From nowhere, a Hell Butterfly enticingly drifted in front of them, coaxing them to follow. Chasing after the gentle creature, three sets of geta-clad feet gentle thudded through the unused shoji-lined corridors.

Mikoto, the youngest of the three paused at the sound of water. The sounds of rain seemed to have disappeared and wear replaced with running water. Pulling on the shoji, he opened up the corridor. Risa and Jurou, seeing that their companion had stopped, came back with the Hell Butterfly following them out of curiosity.

The scene that greeted the four creatures was of paradise. The running water was actually water pooling into a small pond filled with large koi and carp. The pond was lined with large black stone, providing a ledge for visitors to walk on. Dark plants surround the pond in an artistic fashion that even the three children had to admire. Amidst it all, a sakura tree stood, its petals strewn across the yard. Green grass filled the remaining areas that well placed stepping stones didn't, while vivid green moss clung desperately to everything.

Gaping at the sight, the children unconsciously stepped onto the engawa and breathed in the fresh air. The sweet smelling air seemed far from the heavy, damp air that they had grown accustomed to the past few days. Deciding to continue their game of Onigokko, the three stepped off the engawa and into the garden.

As the started playing, none noticed the weird howling of the wind. Nor did they realize that although the rain had stopped falling, they were still getting wet. And neither one of them stopped to question why there was light when there was no sun or clouds in the sky. No, the three children played on with their butterfly friend, not paying attention to the ever darkening sky.

As they ran around the yard, Risa stopped suddenly as she felt a pair of eyes stare into her as if she was not meant to be there. Turning to confront the owner, she was stunned to find no one, but the empty corridor that they had come from. Deciding that she was being paranoid, since no one but the three of them and the black Hell Butterfly had been here.

Turning back to the game, she did not see the pale hand that was clutching onto the shoji screen. As the children's voices grew louder, no one noticed that hand's grip break the screen, causing the paper to rip. Instead, so focus on their game of running and trying not to be caught, that they failed to observe the look of hate steaming from behind long tresses of thick black hair. Thin red lips on a pale white face slowly uttered a silent curse.

The unseen rain began to fall, but the children, now fully engrossed in their game, failed to notice their surroundings. All pretense of a happy, safe haven was gone as a threatening scene replaced the once that had moments before seemed a haven. Gone were the swimming fish, now in their stead floated bony corpses. The lush greenery gave way to dead withered plants trying to stay rooted as the harsh wind tore at them. The ever darkening sky was briefly lighted time and time again with the unmistakable signs of lightening followed by the tremors of deep thunder.

And in the midst of the storm, the sakura tree stood still, gently swaying giving the children a false sense of security. Surely if the fragile tree could stand, they could too.

Rain splashed around them, drenching them, but they were oblivious to it. Slowly it soaked them and their surroundings. Soon even the jagged stones were slick.

But the children played on, unaware of the impending doom.

Then suddenly, it happened. Mikoto, trying to shoo the Hell Butterfly out of the reach of Jurou, slipped and found himself falling forward. His face twisted into one of surprise, a silent cry for help on the tip of his lips as he fell forward, the sharp jagged rock beneath him waiting for the first contact of his skin.

Risa had turned at that moment. The sight of her falling brother caused her heart to be caught in her throat. She knew she would never make it in time. No one could. No one could help her brother whom she loved very much. Her flesh and blood.

And in that moment, she felt that she would sell her soul to the devil himself if he could save Mikoto.

And maybe she did.

As her eyes glazed over as a white substance filled them, she prayed that Mikoto would be safe and happy.

The next thing she knew was tucked in a warm, dry futon. Her body was aching and she felt faint.

But that didn't matter.

Sitting up and trying to ignore the nausea she felt, she her voice rasped out, "Mikoto," in its barely audible tone.

A warm arm surrounded her as she made out a form of a young woman through the threatening haziness. Though she didn't recognize who this person was, she knew she could trust her.

A voice beside her, strong and deep, filled her ears.

"Don't ya worry. He's okay."

Another set of arms wrapped around her in apparent relief.

The Hell Butterfly from earlier ghosted towards her. Spying the creature, she shrank back in horror trying to escape from it. The young woman grabbed onto her and she felt tendrils of reiatsu, comforting and calming her. Lulled almost into sleep, she peered into the face above her. The face of the woman was beautiful, full of kindness, but the tint of worry that were in those eyes unnerved her.

Before drifting of into sleep, she heard voices above her, one rich with life, the other deep and strong.

"Zen, I'm worried. What if she's lost her memory?"

"Well, Mina-chan, it's only natural. In a sense, she's a new person. That carefree kid died that day. This girl…" his voice trailed away, pausing as he taught how to word his next sentence to his life-long friend. "All we can do is wait and see…"

* * *

NOTES: 

– When a soul dies and enters Soul Society it is rare for them to find their real family members. Instead, people form surrogate families. Zen is Risa and Mikoto's older brother this way. Mina, on the other hand, is their real sister.

– Rukongai is the portion of Soul Society that houses the majority of souls. It is divided into 320 districts (80 districts each for North, South, East, and West). The districts are numbered in descending order on how far away they are from the center (Seireitei). District 1 is peaceful and lawful; it reflects more of an early-Edo-era version of Kyoto. District 80 is a violent and lawless; it reflects more of a Heian-era version of Kyoto. Since shinigamis don't patrol the streets of Rukongai, each soul makes do without their involvement.

– "Ara" is a word for "oh" in Japanese.

– "Nee-chan" is a word for "older sister" in Japanese.

– "-chan" is a suffix used for a familiar (preferably female) person, more like a friend, in Japanese.

– Onigokko is the Japanese version of tag. The person who is "it" is the "Oni" (sorta like a demon).

– A ryokan is a traditional Japanese inn based in the Edo-era.

– The okami is the traditional female manager of a ryokan.

– Geta are Japanese wooden clogs. They are usually worn outside. Apparently, the three had been playing outside, but somehow either made their way inside forgetting to take off their shoes or had decided to wear their shoes so their tabi (socks) would not get dirty.

– Shoji is a type of sliding screen made of either wood or bamboo and covered in paper softening the light from outside.

– Koi and carp are types of fish.

– An engawa is a veranda-like porch.

– A futon is a Japanese-style bed.


End file.
